


Все, блин, комом...

by less25, Melarissa



Series: Маффины и ружейная смазка [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это грустный рассказ о том, каким на самом деле бывает первый секс…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, блин, комом...

_«И знаешь, мам, ничего в этом нет особенного._   
_Не понимаю, чего вокруг этого поднимают такой шум…_   
_Теперь я все знаю. По правде говоря, все это довольно противно.»_   
_Сомерсет Моэм: Театр_

 

Все, блядь, да что ж это такое? Да у него с четырнадцати лет такого не было! С тех пор как... (как ее звали там?) ну, в общем, та шлюшка наглядно показала ему, что "эта штука снизу" годится не только для того, чтобы отливать.  
С тех пор у Дина не было проблем с удовлетворением естественных потребностей - если не удавалось уговорить подружку или просто какую-нибудь девчонку перепихнуться, всегда оставалась верная подруга настоящего мужика - правая рука. Ну, или левая - как попрет. И утренняя эрекция никаких особо негативных эмоций не вызывала, скорее приятный бонус к неприятному, как правило, пробуждению.

Все изменилось с некоторых пор. Не в один прекрасный момент, как пишут в дамских романах. Не было удара молнии, глубокого взгляда в глаза и понимания, что вот он - единственный! Любимый, неповторимый, ненаглядный... Ничего такого. Началось все со снов и утренней дрочки. Да чего уж там...  
Сначала Дин не особо заморачивался, когда этот приебнутый пернатый стал регулярно являться и чего-то требовать. Ну, еще один, кому чего-то надо. Тогда ничего особенного Дин не почувствовал. Все изменилось, когда Кастиэль перестал приказывать, а начал появляться и молчать. Зыркать синими глазищами и молчать. Стоять слишком близко. Дышать в спину. Дин в такие моменты испытывал с трудом контролируемое желание зазвездить тому в лоб, чтобы не путался под ногами. Кастиэль никаких попыток как-то объяснить свое поведение не предпринимал, возможно, он даже и не осознавал, что делает что-то странное. Откуда ему вообще было знать, где граница между "нормальными" отношениями и "неестественными".  
Зато как-то утром в душе, яростно гоняя шкурку, Дина вдруг прошибло осознание, что перед глазами стоят не сиськи какой-нибудь Джины Уальд, а что-то бесформенное в бежевом плаще. Осознание было так неожиданно, что у Дина резко все опало, и он удивил Сэма тем, что выскочил из ванной всего через пять минут, как туда зашел - уже одетый - и без единого слова смылся на несколько часов. Где он их провел и что делал, Сэм так никогда и не узнал.  
С тех пор Дин начал наблюдать за ангелом исподтишка, когда выдавалась такая возможность. Это привело к тому, что у них началась бесконечная игра в гляделки - они постоянно зацеплялись друг за друга взглядами, Дин терял нить разговора, отводил поспешно глаза, чтобы через пару минут украдкой посмотреть снова и снова наткнуться на ответный взгляд... Ну, все уже поняли?

Короче, как ни пытался Дин убедить себя в том, что не испытывает к ангелу ничего, кроме признательности, даже ему стало в какой-то момент ясно, что за всеми этими снами и не только кроется что-то большее. И так как он, все-таки, предпочитал действовать, то решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны.

Однажды, когда Сэма не было в номере, Дин, облившись для начала потом от стыда, попытался посмотреть гейское порно, исключительно в информационных целях. Однако его чуть не вывернуло на клавиатуру ноута от одних только фотографий и баннеров. Он честно вытерпел секунд двадцать одного из клипов, но дальше обед рванулся наружу с такой непередаваемой силой, что пришлось все вырубить и успокоиться для начала парой бутылочек пива. Найденный на одном из форумов тест помог утвердиться Дину во мнении, что он на сто процентов гетеросексуален. Ну почему же, блядь, ему по ночам снится небритый мужик? А в последнее время весьма неодетый небритый мужик? И какая, нахуй, разница, что этот мужик - ангел? Особенно, если учесть, что он - ангел. Хотя, в свете знакомства с Анной... Что-то ее ангельская сущность не мешала ей ни трахаться, как заправской труженице половой сферы, ни трескать сладости... Интересно, а Кас сладкое любит?  
Да что ж такое!!!  
Короче, в какой-то момент Дину пришлось признать: у него начались мокрые сны (привет, переходный возраст!), в которых главным действующим лицом выступает Ангел Господень с далеко не ангельскими замашками...  
Дин, вероятно, так и мучился бы дальше, если бы ангел не проявил редкостную готовность обучаться самым разным аспектам человеческой жизни, в том числе и сексуальным практикам. По крайней мере, интерес к этой сфере он проявил…

Hе было бы счастья, да несчастье в виде Апокалипсиса и Михаила с его поползновениями помогло. Дин решил для начала плюнуть на предрассудки (имея за спиной опыт пребывания в аду, на многие вещи типа мнения незнакомых окружающих начинаешь смотреть проще) и проверить, как оно - с Кастиэлем. Тем более что терять им особо было нечего - в перспективе все равно маячила очень реальная возможность подохнуть или потому, что в него вселится архангел, или от рук Люцифера, который вселится в родного брата. И возможность вскоре представилась, так что уж тут тормозить?

Засев в сотый раз в каком-то мотеле у черта на куличках, неутомимая команда разрабатывала очередной, потрясающий своей идиотичностью план нейтрализации Люцифера.  
Сэм с красными, как у кролика, глазами лихорадочно чертил какие-то схемы на листах картона, одновременно взахлеб объясняя Бобби по громкой связи, что же братья Винчестеры придумали...  
\- Если вы хотите, чтобы Люцифер лопнул от смеха, то это может сработать! - каркнул Бобби и отключил телефон.  
Сэм помедитировал на таракана, мерно ползущего по стене, залпом выпил банку энергетика и вымелся из номера, буркнув на прощанье:  
\- Я в библиотеку...  
Звук захлопнувшейся двери выстрелом разорвал тишину.  
Дин Винчестер и Кастиэль пялились друг на друга, словно видели впервые.

Гулко сглотнув, Дин покосился на свои ноги, на Каса, снова на ноги, и сделал маленький шажок в направлении ангела. Тот, сохраняя олимпийское спокойствие, все так же стоял посреди комнаты. Еще несколько шагов, и Дин приблизился к Кастиэлю настолько, что носом дотронулся до его носа. Нос был прохладный. Дин моргнул и посмотрел Кастиэлю в глаза. Из-за близкого расстояния глаза Каса сливались в один большой синий глаз, что недоуменно смотрел на человека. У Дина ощутимо тянуло под ложечкой, но он принял решение и отступать не намеревался. Резко выдохнув, Дин зажмурился и, вытянув губы трубочкой, решительно наклонился вперед. Запланированный поцелуй пришелся по касательной в уголок Кастиэлевого рта.  
\- Дин?  
\- М-м-м-м, да? - оконфузившись, Дин пытался сделать вид, что его здесь не стояло.  
\- Что это?  
\- Ты о чем? - Дин старался смотреть на что угодно, лишь бы не на Кастиэля.  
\- Что ты только что сделал?  
\- Это? Ну... ты понимаешь... я...  
\- Это был поцелуй?  
\- Н-ну, да...  
\- О!  
\- Кас?  
\- Да?  
\- Можно я?  
\- Да... да... конечно...  
Дин, воодушевившись, вновь придвинулся к своему ангелу.  
\- Что мне делать?  
\- А? Ну, приоткрой рот и, наверное, все... - Дин растерялся, давать инструкций по поцелуям ему не приходилось уже лет пятнадцать...  
Загипнотизировано глядя на розовые ангельские губы, Дин потянулся вперед и стукнулся зубами об зубы Кастиэля, совершившего такой же маневр.  
\- Ой!  
\- Прости, прости! Тебе не больно? - обеспокоился Винчестер. - Сейчас, давай по-другому, давай ты не двигаешься, а я все сделаю... хорошо?  
Кас кивнул и застыл, словно статуя, со слегка приоткрытыми губами. Дин зафиксировал (на всякий случай!) лицо Каса в своих ладонях, и наконец, поцеловал. Губы у Каса были мягкими и податливыми. Дин усилил давление и попытался пропихнуть в рот Касу язык. Попытка увенчалась успехом, но радость Дина была недолгой: Кас не сориентировавшись, чуть не утопил Дина в слюне, а когда тот попытался слегка отодвинуться - укусил за язык...  
\- Ай!... Вот же черт... Кас!...  
\- Дин... Я не хотел...  
\- Черт... Да ничего страшного... Только не делай так больше!  
\- Да, конечно!  
\- И, Кас... э-э-э-э, слюну можно проглатывать... - Объясняя тонкости поцелуйного дела, Дин мучительно залился краской. Несмотря на всю несексуальность сложившейся ситуации его стояком можно было бы сваи заколачивать. - Давай еще разок, только не кусайся, и не слюнявь меня так сильно, и не дергайся...  
Проведя инструктаж по технике безопасности, Дин только-только коснулся Каса, как входная дверь отворилась, и Винчестер еле успел отскочить от своего ангела на пионерское расстояние.  
Вбежавший Сэм не заметил никаких странностей. После десятого за сутки энергетика мир в его глазах приобрел странную зыбкость и аморфность. Потрясая каким-то журналом, он начал что-то втолковывать брату и ангелу, совершенно игнорируя тоскливые взгляды обоих.

Сэма удалось сплавить только через полчаса, и практически одновременно Кастиэль отбыл по своим ангельским делам. Дин рухнул на кровать, морщась от давления в паху. Воспоминания о позорных попытках вызывали в нем волны стыда и отвращения к себе. Однако игнорировать проблему в штанах становилось все труднее, возбуждение не спадало.  
Дин стащил джинсы и высвободил член из трусов:  
\- Ну, и нафиг ты лезешь? Будто ничего другого сделать нельзя?  
Отругав окаянный отросток, Дин начал привычно двигать рукой. Перед закрытыми глазами мелькали влажные губы, и все произошедшее уже не казалось таким ужасным. Наоборот, в памяти все было намного лучше, и Касу, кажется, понравилось...  
Приятное возбуждение слетело с Дина в один миг, когда он услышал легкий шорох. Дин дернулся, резко садясь на кровати, и зашипел от резкой боли, когда прижал возбужденный пенис. Кас стоял напротив кровати и пялился на него - все так же молча, как всегда.  
\- Кас, ну... ты даешь...  
\- Извини, Дин, я не вовремя.  
\- Да чего уж там... Погоди...  
Отвернувшись к стене, Дин тщательно упрятал хозяйство, клятвенно пообещав маленькому приятелю долгую уютную дрочку под самое крутое порно, которое удастся найти в интернете, и обернулся к ангелу.  
\- Ты... так зашел или по делу?  
\- Я освободился... Мне показалось, что мы не завершили то, что начали до прихода Сэма.  
\- Кхм, ну... да, наверное. А ты как, вообще?  
\- Вообще - хорошо.  
Тут Дину пришла идея, как можно разрядить немного обстановку:  
\- Может, на машине прокатимся?  
Кас выглядел слегка растерянным предложением, но все-таки, молча, последовал за Дином.

В любом городе есть место, куда парочки приезжают, чтобы уединиться. Дин такие места находил шестым чувством, и сейчас оно его не подвело. Импала прекрасно вписалась в кусты, окружающие площадку на окраине города, в стороне от дороги. Для поддержания настроения Дин включил "Металлику" и повернулся к пассажирскому сиденью.  
Кас сидел как обычно - прямо, будто версту проглотил, руки на коленях как у примерного школьника. Дин пару раз открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не сумел найти подходящей темы для разговора. О чем в такие моменты вообще говорить, и так все ежу понятно. 

Под яростное завывание Джеймса Хетфилда:

"Тrust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know"*

Дин потянулся и, как бы невзначай, положил руку на спинку соседнего сиденья. Кастиэль продолжал упорно смотреть прямо перед собой и никакой активности не проявлял.  
\- А что это у тебя? - Дин развернул лицо Каса и якобы что-то стер с его щеки.  
Кас непонимающе таращился в ответ. Дин проклинал уже все на свете - что вообще попытался что-то предпринять, что сдуру повез кататься на машине ангела, как какую-то малолетку... В этот момент Кас закрыл глаза и призывно приоткрыл рот. Выглядело это как в дурацком фильме для подростков, и примерно так же ощущал себя Дин, когда потянулся навстречу. В этот раз поцелуй вышел более приличным, по крайней мере, никто не кусался, не топил друг друга в слюне, и в целом все ощущалось уже приятней. Помешал в этот раз не Сэм, а мобильник Дина, который зазвонил на самом интересном месте, когда Винчестер собирался уже немного распустить руки, чтобы не терять времени даром. Оба отпрянули друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Дин дрожащими руками достал телефон, Кас чего-то там делал с галстуком, якобы пытаясь оправить его. Сгустившееся напряжение можно было резать ножом. Сэм нарыл в библиотеке какие-то новые данные, и у него возникла очередная гениальная альтернатива предыдущему предложению. Поэтому было безмолвно решено продолжение упражнений перенести на более удобное время.

Последующие две недели стали, по крайней мере для Дина, настоящим испытанием на прочность. Судя по поведению, Кас вовсе не прочь был продолжить опыты с ним, вот только не учитывал того, как все это сказывается на человеке. Он взял себе в привычку появляться неожиданно, как только узнавал местонахождение охотника, и накидываться на него с поцелуями в любом месте. Сэм подозрительно косился на брата, который теперь, кажется, страдал от приапизма, поскольку откровенный стояк не исчезал практически никогда. Дин застревал в туалетах и возвращался с подозрительно припухшими губами, ему требовалось как минимум минут пятнадцать, а то и больше, чтобы достать из машины сумку, а в ванную Сэму приходилось прорываться с боем. У Сэма смутно шевелились воспоминания, что так Дин вел себя, когда ему было лет 15-16, но там бушующие гормоны объясняли все. Сейчас же Сэм терялся в догадках.  
В какой-то момент Дин решил, что пора двигаться дальше и стоит переговорить об этом с Кастиэлем. Дождавшись, когда Сэм уйдет в библиотеку и отбрехавшись необходимостью опросить свидетелей, Дин заперся в номере, отключил телефон и для начала на всякий случай побрился и принял продолжительный душ. Что еще нужно сделать, он не знал. Уговаривая себя, что импровизация в таком деле - лучшая стратегия, он вызвал ангела.  
Тот появился споро, как всегда в последнее время и, удостоверившись, что Сэм не маячит поблизости, и никого другого рядом тоже не наблюдается, привычно уже впился в рот Дина поцелуем. От такого напора у Винчестера перехватило дыхание и набрякло внизу живота. С трудом оторвавшись от увлекательного занятия, он потянул ангела к кровати и присел на край. Кастиэль с готовностью опустился рядом, собираясь продолжить.  
\- Э, Кас, погоди, я тебя кое-что спросить хотел...  
\- Да, Дин, - ангел не отводил глаз от губ охотника.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что такое секс?  
\- Да, Дин.  
\- И, это… ты не хотел бы попробовать...  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет? - перспектива умереть от перевозбуждения замаячила перед взором старшего из братьев Винчестеров.  
\- Я не хочу опять идти в вертеп разврата, если ты это имеешь в виду.  
У Дина немного отлегло от души:  
\- Да нет, я другое имел в виду. Я вот подумал, а ты... не хотел бы... попробовать заняться сексом... со мной? - По мере приближения конца фразы голос Дина становился все тише и тише: самое последнее слово он прямо-таки прошептал.  
\- А зачем?  
\- Ну... ты не чувствуешь... определенного... Блин, Кас, ну, когда люди целуются, в какой-то момент они переходят на следующий этап... отношений.  
\- Если это для тебя так важно, то я не против.  
Замечательно! Он не против! Дин был готов убить пернатого собственными руками, и только осознание, что тогда ему придется стать некрофилом, остановило его.  
\- Знаешь, Сэма не будет часа два... или даже дольше. Так что номер в нашем полном распоряжении.  
Кас, молча, продолжал смотреть. Дин понял, что, если не взять инициативу в свои руки, то ничего не добьешься, и решительно взялся за отвороты ангельского плаща:  
\- Это тебе точно не понадобится.

Кастиэль позволил Дину снять с себя пиджак и галстук. Протянув дрожащие руки к пуговицам его рубашки, Дин, зажмурившись, несколько раз резко выдохнул, чтобы справиться с накатившим волнением. Пуговицы с трудом выскальзывали из петель, по миллиметру обнажая ангельскую грудь и живот, оголяя нахально торчащий бежево-розовый сосок... Где-то на пятой пуговице Дина покинуло самообладание, и он начал, рыча, с силой сдирать рубашку с Кастиэля, но, встретив невозмутимый взгляд синих глаз, потупился и постарался взять себя в руки. Расправившись с рубашкой, Дин потянулся к ремню, и вскоре Кастиэль стоял одетый только в одни трусы и носки. Дин растерялся. Инстинкт вопил, что надо сдернуть с Кастиэля трусы и валить и трахать, забив на носки. Однако в памяти всплывали смутные воспоминания про постельный этикет и первый раз, и важность снятых носков, и... А, к черту! Когда он трахался с Анной, ей было абсолютно начхать на его носки. Одним решительным движением Дин стянул трусы с Кастиэля, залипнув взглядом в его паху... А там было на что посмотреть: крупный, перевитый венами член спокойно лежал, не проявляя никакой эротической заинтересованности... Сильнейшее разочарование отозвалось темной горечью, подкатившей к горлу...  
\- Дин!  
\- А?  
\- А ты... ты не будешь... разоблачаться? - Несмотря на отсутствие явной реакции в паху, на лице у Каса отражалось почти детское любопытство.  
\- Я?... Да... я сейчас... ага... - Дин никогда не страдал ложной стыдливостью, но раздеваться под испытующим взглядом ангела было как-то... странно. Полностью оголившись, Дин смущенно попытался закрыть ладонями стоящий по стойке смирно член, но тут же одернул себя. В конце концов, они тут собрались не куличики печь, а ебаться!  
Подойдя к Кастиэлю, Дин аккуратно повалил того на кровать, расположившись сверху и стянув-таки злополучные носки. Лежать на Кастиэле было весьма приятно, так что Дин решил действовать как всегда.  
Накрыв рот Кастиэля своими губами и углубляя поцелуй, Дин начал осторожно массировать ангельскую грудь. Теребя сосок и втягивая язык ангела в свой рот, Дин ощутил шевеление у своего бедра и внутренне возликовал, удвоив усилия. Вскоре поцелуи сместились в область шеи и груди, а руки уже вовсю гуляли по Кастиэлевой заднице, сминая упругие полушария. Кас отвечал с энтузиазмом, тихонечко постанывая и плавно двигая бедрами, вжимая уже полностью вставший член Дину в бедро.  
\- Ну как, ты готов? - прохрипел Дин, закидывая ноги Кастиэля себе на плечи.  
Кастиэль только провел языком по влажным припухшим губам и моргнул, глядя осоловевшими глазами на Винчестера. Дин приставил член к Кастиэлевой заднице, качнулся вперед и... ничего не произошло!  
\- Что за черт! - растерявшись, Дин повторил попытку ровно с тем же результатом. Член скользил между ягодиц, но не мог протолкнуться внутрь. Дин сполз вниз и постарался рассмотреть, в чем проблема. А проблема была, и еще какая! Девственная задница Джимми Новака яростно сопротивлялась вторжению. Пожалуй, стоило сменить стратегию для начала. Дин послюнявил палец и протолкнул его внутрь на глубину одной фаланги. Палец шел тяжело, а Кас издал сдавленное шипение. Дин вскинулся, оценив его закушенную губу, сдвинутые брови и опадающий член.  
\- Тебе больно? Ладно... ладно... нам нужна смазка... вот черт, у меня только ружейная... бля... - Дин метался по номеру, в поисках хоть каких-то подручных средств, способных облегчить проникновение и, по закону вселенской подлости, ничего не находил. Вернее находил, но не то, что нужно: так были найдены давно потерянные Сэмом наборы ритуальных трав, старый шомпол для чистки ружья и даже недоеденный древний шоколадный батончик...  
\- Черт! - время стремительно утекало и скоро должен был появиться Сэм. - Черт!...  
Осознав, что сегодня полноценного секса не будет, на Дина снизошло странное спокойствие. Вернувшись в постель к Кастиэлю, который все это время наблюдал за его метаниями, Дин прошептал:  
\- Прости, детка... я - лопух... в следующий раз... ты же дашь мне еще один шанс?... так вот, в следующий раз я все сделаю правильно... а пока...  
Дин начал вновь целовать Кастиэля, потираясь об него возбужденным членом. Через несколько минут таких манипуляций Каса повело, так что он начал двигаться в ритме Дина, постанывая ему в рот. Еще пара движений - и Дин кончил, запачкав живот и пах Каса своей спермой, и уткнулся ему в изгиб влажной шеи.

Несмотря ни на что, в этот момент Дину стало замечательно, легко и хорошо. Он почувствовал, как послеоргазменная усталость давит на веки, и с удовольствием поддался уютному чувству неги. Кас лежал тихо, а Дин обхватил его руками и ногами, и приготовился уже было вздремнуть, как из-за двери послышались чертыханья и грохот. Дина подкинуло как на пружине - сейчас в номер завалится Сэм и увидит... При мысли о том, что увидит Сэм и какова будет его реакция, Дина прошиб холодный пот. Он заметался по комнате, собирая разбросанные шмотки Кастиэля, одновременно пытаясь натянуть на себя хотя бы трусы и уговаривая ангела исчезнуть на время. Совершенно сбитый с толку Кас, прижав к голому животу ком одежды, испарился. Дин врубил телевизор и только успел хлопнуться обратно на кровать, как дверь отворилась. Сэм, злой как тысяча чертей, шагнул в комнату. Вид развалившегося на кровати практически голого брата с бутылкой пива (то, что бутылка не была открыта, Сэм даже не заметил) послужил последней искрой, и Сэм взорвался как пороховая бочка.  
Следующие сорок минут Дин выслушивал нотации по поводу того, что Сэм всю задницу отсидел в библиотеке, пока его братец, вместо того, чтобы опрашивать свидетелей или хотя бы поискать информацию в интернете, валяется в номере и дрочит, попивая пиво... На этом месте Сэм коротко прервался, глянул на экран и неверяще спросил:  
\- Ты что, дрочишь на Опру?  
После чего продолжил ругать Дина за разбросанные вещи, за странное поведение в последнее время, ну и так далее. Дин вначале попытался было что-то вякнуть, но быстро понял, что легче переждать Сэмов словесный понос, тем более что в данный момент настроения для ругани у Дина не было совершенно. Наоборот, губы постоянно расползались в глупой улыбке, что злило младшего брата еще больше. В конце концов, Дин все-таки не выдержал, натянул джинсы и футболку и со словами: "Пойду, пройдусь" гордо покинул номер, не забыв при этом прихватить ботинки и носки. Сэмy осталось только хватать воздух ртом, поскольку от возмущения он не мог подобрать слов.  
Дин обулся, сидя на ступеньках мотеля, причем с удивлением нашел лишний носок в ботинке, и на полной скорости вывел машину со стоянки. Внутри все пело: они сделали это! И все оказалось намного проще, чем ожидалось! Радость немного притухала от осознания, что, если честно, ничего особенного не получилось, но в целом, на данный момент Дин казался себе просто гигантом секса.  
Пока мелкий не закончил кипятиться, Дин решил заглянуть в аптеку и присмотреть что-то из смазочных материалов, как он обозначил про себя любрикант, чтобы при ближайшей возможности испробовать приобретение. У Дина никогда до сих пор потребности в подобных вещах не возникало, презервативы он покупал на заправках, не особо заморачиваясь с выбором, а в остальном полагался на матушку-природу. Однако опыт показывал, что в их с Касом случае на такое простое решение проблемы надеяться не приходится.  
Дин остановился у первого попавшегося драгстора. Сделав вид, что ищет что-то, он прошелся вдоль полок, пока не оказался возле стойки с контрацептивами, тестами на беременность и - ура! - разноцветными баночками и тюбиками любриканов. И вот тут Дин впал в состояние, которое химики определяют как выпадение в осадок вещества в перенасыщенном растворе. Мозг бедного Винчестера мгновенно перенасытился всеми названиями, цветами, вкусовыми направлениями и запахами... Подобно пресловутому барану, Дин пялился на ассортимент, что и привлекло внимание молодой помощницы аптекаря. Только многолетние тренировки и охотничий опыт удержали Дина на месте от позорного бегства в тот момент, когда он услышал за своим плечом милый голосок:  
\- Я могу Вам помочь? Понимаю, выбор очень богат, но если Вы поподробнее расскажете мне, для чего вы ищете подходящее средство, я с удовольствием подберу Вам...  
\- Спасибо, я сам, - выдавил Дин, не оборачиваясь и надеясь, что тот жар, который он ощущает, никак не отражается на цвете его лица. И что уши горят от того, что его вспоминает недобрым словом мелкий.  
\- В первый раз все обычно стесняются, уж поверьте мне, - разливалась соловьем девушка. - Хотя я не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного. Разные гели по-разному действуют на партнеров, некоторые можно использовать как массажные масла, другие имеют приятный вкус и аромат. Вот этот, например, нагревается от трения, а этот - остается прохладным и дарит ментоловую свежесть...  
На ментоловой свежести Дин сдался и, не попрощавшись, покинул заведение, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не перейти на бег. Ему понадобился час с импалой и "Железной девкой"** наедине, чтобы набраться решимости и попробовать добыть необходимое в другом месте. В этот раз он выбрал огромную круглосуточную аптеку, в которой, в связи с поздним временем, покупателей практически не было. Толстая продавщица хорошо за... разгадывала кроссворды возле кассы, и Дин провел не меньше получаса, читая написанные мелким шрифтом аннотации на всех тюбиках подряд. В результате в корзинке оказались сразу пять разных гелей и два спрея, все как один "повышающие приятные ощущения" и обещающие "более легкое проникновение", "массу приятных моментов партнерше" и "обладающие дезинфицирующим и дезодорирующим действием". По дороге к кассе Дин заодно захватил парочку недостающих ингредиентов для охотничьей аптечки, так что, когда он, наконец, добрался до последнего бастиона, корзинка была переполнена бинтами, упаковками с пластырем, дезинфицирующими средствами, стерильными одноразовыми перчатками и другими полезными штуками. Несмотря на такое обилие разнообразных вещей продавщица понимающе хмыкнула и, как показалось Дину, с неодобрением покосилась на него, когда дело дошло до того, за чем он, собственно, пришел. Выдавив сквозь зубы "спасибо", Дин выскочил из дверей аптеки и опомнился только когда проехал границу города, удалившись от нее на приличное расстояние. Заставив себя сбавить скорость, а потом и вовсе остановится на обочине, он взял два больших бумажных пакета и принялся выгребать покупки, которые ни в коем случае не должны были попасться на глаза Сэму. Только спрятав их в мешок с грязным бельем, который валялся на заднем сиденье, Дин повернул и направился обратно к мотелю.

Войдя в номер, Дин кинул в Сэма пакет с медикаментами и растянулся на кровати.  
\- Как успехи?  
\- Никак! – Рявкнул тот в ответ, разворачивая пакет. Сэм явно был раздражен не на шутку. – Бинты, йод, перекись – это что, и весь мой ужин? Блядь, Дин, что с тобой творится в последнее время?  
\- А? Да ладно тебе, хочешь есть – сходи в кафе, хоть разомнешься. Ты же света белого не видишь за своими книгами и схемами!  
\- Некогда, Дин, некогда! Мир катится в преисподнюю и я должен все исправить! – Сэм лихорадочно листал толстенный, едва не разваливающийся, древний том.  
Дин закатил глаза и, подойдя ближе, отобрал фолиант.  
\- Сэм! Сходи – поешь! Получасовой перерыв никак не уменьшит наши и без того мизерные шансы на спасение! – Натянув на брата куртку, Дин подталкивал его к выходу. – Иди! В пяти минутах ходьбы отсюда есть чудный Макдональдс!...  
\- Но…  
\- Не спорь со мной! – отобрав у Сэма на всякий случай библиотечную карточку и ноутбук, Дину, в конце концов, удалось выпихнуть брата за порог. – Вишневый пирог с кофе – и ты сразу почувствуешь прилив сил и энергии!  
Закрыв дверь, Дин привалился к ней спиной, с облегчением выдохнув. Выждав для порядка пару минут, он метнулся к импале за спрятанным добром – все-таки в ближайшую неделю они никуда не собирались уезжать с насиженного места... Однако, немного подумав, Дин оставил пару тюбиков с любрикантом в ворохе белья на заднем сиденье, а остальную добычу поволок в номер, старательно зарыв компрометирующие его средства в своей вещевой сумке, среди залежей носков, трусов и футболок.  
Стоило ему разогнуться и затолкать сумку под кровать, как в номер ворвался Сэм. Выпучив глаза и размахивая надкусанным маффином (черничным, как показалось Дину), он закричал:  
\- Дин! Дин! Меня осенило! Я придумал способ вернуть Люцифера в клетку!  
\- Вот, я же говорил, что ходить перекусить – полезно! И, что за способ?  
\- Ты не поверишь! Это просто и гениально… - на некоторое время Сэм завис, видно пытаясь осознать всю свою гениальность, но уже через пару минут завопил. - Кас! Кас! Ты нам нужен!  
Материализовавшийся Кастиэль потряс братьев Винчестеров своим непривычным видом: придерживая одной рукой спадающие брюки, а другой пытаясь натянуть перекрутившийся плащ, Кас кружился вокруг своей оси, явно проигрывая в борьбе с собственной одеждой.  
\- Кас!  
Возглас Сэма заставил Кастиэля замереть, выпустив из руки ремень штанов, тут же сползших на пол и осевших неаккуратной кучкой у ног.  
\- Кас, на тебя напали? Ты цел? – Сэм явно беспокоился о состоянии ангела, оценив его общую помятость.  
\- Не тревожься , Сэм, я цел и невредим… Просто… я испытываю некоторые трудности с одеждой… как оказалось – это очень сложно: раздевшись, одеться вновь… - Кастиэль не прекращал попыток справиться со строптивыми предметами туалета.  
\- Э-э-э-э-э, Кас, а зачем ты раздевался? – удивленно пробасил Сэм.  
\- Ну… - Кастиэль бросил в сторону Дина исполненный мольбы взгляд и потупился, теребя пояс плаща.  
\- Сэм, ну что ты пристал? Тебе какая разница? – кинулся на помощь Дин, хватая Каса за руку и волоча его в ванную. – Сейчас, я ему помогу, и после мы обсудим все твои супер-гениальные идеи…  
Впихнув Каса в маленькое пространство ванной комнаты, Дин затворил дверь, щелкнув замком, и повернулся к ангелу.  
\- Так что случилось? – свое волнение Дин, как ему казалось, успешно замаскировал сквозившими в голосе агрессивными нотками.  
\- Я же сказал… - Кастиэль, похоже, растерялся от его напора и как-то поник.  
\- Правда? Просто не смог одеться? – Губы Винчестера непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке.  
Кастиэль дернулся, нахмурил брови и, глядя куда-то в сторону, тихонько сказал:  
\- Я никогда этого не делал… Джимми был уже одет, когда я пришел, а после - у меня не было надобности…  
\- Я понял, - Дин взял лицо Кастиэля в руки и легонько поцеловал сухие мягкие губы. – Я понял… сейчас мы все исправим…  
Стягивая с Кастиэля одежду, попутно посмеиваясь над одетыми задом наперед трусам и одиноким носком, Дин не смог отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии: целуя ангела в шею и потираясь об него возбужденным членом, он быстро достиг разрядки. Навалившись на прижатого к стене Каса, Дин довольно проурчал что-то ему в плечо и, потянувшись за очередным поцелуем, наткнулся на недоуменный взгляд синих глаз.  
\- Что? Что-то не так, Кас? – заволновавшись, Дин отстранился от Кастиэля и тут заметил его торчащий член. – О! Ты… ты не кончил? И… в тот раз тоже, да?... Ох…  
В Дине боролись два чувства: с одной стороны все в нем вопило о том, что стоит ему взять в руку член другого мужчины и назад дороги не будет, с другой – его же идиотские принципы верещали о необходимости удовлетворить партнера, какого бы пола он ни был… В конце концов, решившись, Дин мужественно опустился на колени, лицом к лицу встретившись с противником.  
Набухший и истекающий смазкой член Кастиэля оказался прямо у Дина перед носом. Гулко сглотнув, Винчестер посмотрел на Каса снизу вверх и промямлил:  
\- Ну… я, наверное, рукой… да…  
Взявшись за теплую твердую плоть, Дин постарался представить, будто бы все это – просто дрочка самому себе, и только-только слегка успокоился, как струя спермы в лицо вернула его в реальность.  
\- Черт, Кас! Хоть предупреждай в следующий раз! – сплюнув и брезгливо стерев повисшую на ресницах остро пахнущую субстанцию, он кинулся к раковине – умываться, не обращая внимания на смущенное бормотание Кастиэля.  
Закончив с водными процедурами и вытерев полотенцем свое лицо и пах Кастиэля, Дин критично осмотрел пришедшую в негодность одежду ангела.  
\- Надо тебе подыскать что-то другое…

Пока Дин и Кас "разбирались" в ванной с одеждой, Сэм успел обдумать свой гениальный план, порыться в интернете и самостоятельно прийти к выводу, что родил очередной бред. Поэтому его даже не слишком заинтересовало, что именно Дин ищет в своей сумке с одеждой и зачем ему целая кипа вещей, которые брат утащил обратно в ванную. Появление Каса, однако, произвело на младшего Винчестера значительно более сильное впечатление. В старых Диновых джинсах и футболке ангел выглядел моложе и человечнее, что ли. Как будто с плащом и костюмом он потерял добрую половину своей значительности. Дин оглядел его с гордым видом отца, впервые представляющим свое детище строгим родственникам, и спросил, обращаясь к Сэму:  
\- Ну, как?  
Сэм молча вытаращился на брата, подняв бровь и ожидая, по крайней мере, минимального объяснения происходящему:  
\- Ну чего, - пробурчал Дин, - ну, попал чувак в грозу, неудачно приземлился. Хотел одежду в порядок привести, и ты сам видел, во что это вылилось. Пусть так пока походит, а там приведем костюмчик в порядок, и все будет путем.  
\- А... - "разве нельзя было высушить и очистить одежду при помощи ангельского моджо?" хотел было спросить Сэм, но махнул рукой.  
\- Ну, давай свой план, - Дин плюхнулся на стул и кивком указал Кастиэлю на соседнее место.  
\- Нет никакого плана, - огрызнулся Сэм, - я перепроверил информацию, и она оказалась полной туфтой. Все эти спиритические сеансы, месмеризм... полный бред. Не было у них никаких связей с потусторонним миром.  
\- Ну и ладно, - вдруг неожиданно легко согласился Дин. - Не было и не надо. А тебе не помешает немного отдохнуть. Используй вечер, чтобы набраться сил перед завтрашним днем. Развлекись, сходи в бар.  
\- Дин, у нас нет на это времени!  
\- Действительно, Сэм, - неожиданно поддержал охотника Кастиэль, - тебе стоит сделать перерыв. Это стимулирует творческую деятельность, и ты сможешь более эффективно работать, если позволишь себе ненадолго отвлечься.  
Ангел, пропагандирующий отдых, произвел неизгладимое впечатление не только на Сэма, но и на Дина, уронившего челюсть с тихим стуком. Мысленно что-то прикинув и кивнув, младший Винчестер поднялся и со словами:  
\- Вы правы. Один вечер, - и покинул номер.  
\- Эй, ты куда, Сэм? - успел еще крикнуть ему вслед Дин.  
\- В кино, - донеслось из-за двери, - еще на два сеанса сегодня успею.  
\- Два сеанса, - повторил Дин, поворачиваясь к Касу, - два сеанса! Ты знаешь, что это значит?  
\- Что Сэм решил отдохнуть от своих поисков?  
\- Что у нас как минимум четыре часа! - и сгреб ангела за футболку, притягивая ближе.

В этот раз все было на мази: свободная площадь, отсутствие мелкого и даже все вспомогательные средства. Дин потянул Каса к кровати, не прерывая поцелуй и активно шаря рукой где-то в районе поясницы и ниже. Ангел не сопротивлялся, тем более что все шло по уже знакомому сценарию. Вскоре оба оказались без футболок. Дин толкнул Кастиэля на матрас и расстегнул ему джинсы. Медленно стягивая штаны все ниже, он начал было привычно целовать живот, пока не добрался до кромки густых и темных паховых волос. На этом желание продолжать оральные ласки у Дина как-то закончилось, поэтому дальше процесс разоблачения пошел значительно быстрее. Несмотря ни на что, в этот раз Дин твердо рассчитывал наконец-то довести начатое до конца. Вскоре оба уже вовсю целовались, потираясь друг о друга обнаженными бедрами. Пальцы Дина скользнули по спине ангела и дотронулись до сжатого входа. Кастиэль вздрогнул и слегка напрягся. В этот же момент Дин вспомнил, что добытые с таким трудом тюбики покоятся где-то в недрах его сумки. Пришлось ему встать и вытащить хотя бы один. В полутьме ему не было видно, какой именно любрикант он достал, но это уже были мелочи.  
Кастиэль спокойно наблюдал за всеми этими приготовлениями, лежа на спине. От вида бесстыдно раскинувшегося на кровати тела Дина вдруг прошиб пот, а в животе скрутился тугой узел. Он почувствовал себя как в пятнадцать, когда каждая девчонка казалась недосягаемой, а когда одна из них оказывалась в пределах досягаемости, Дину обычно становилось до жути страшно. Вот и сейчас он боялся сделать все не так и испортить окончательно то хорошее, что, кажется, завязалось в последние две недели.  
Он показал Касу большой тюбик и хрипловато сказал:  
\- Вот... это, говорят, помогает...  
Кас молча смотрел на него. Дин скользнул по кровати, опускаясь рядом, и накрыл его губы своими. Закрывая глаза, он мог немного отвлечься, и тогда тело начало действовать самостоятельно. В этот раз он смелее водил руками по груди и животу Кастиэля, спускаясь ниже и пододвигаясь к стратегической зоне.  
\- Ну что, попробуем еще раз? - прошептал Дин, опираясь на локоть и нависая над лицом Каса. Второй рукой он сжал его ягодицу, слегка поглаживая кожу большим пальцем.  
\- Хорошо, - Кас выглядел серьезно и решительно. Как перед боем, подумал Дин. И сам устыдился своего сравнения.  
Встав на колени между разведенных ног лежащего ангела, Дин решительно откинул крышку на колпачке и, подняв над пахом Кастиэля, крепко сдавил тюбик. Густой гель тягуче упал вниз и... Кас резко дернулся, начиная вдруг лягаться во все стороны. Дин отшатнулся, завопив, потому что пяткой Кас нехило заехал ему в печень:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Х-х-холодный! Так сразу!  
Блин, ну все... Ну, неужели не может все быть как в кино? Ну, почему у всех все как надо, а у них... Продолжение мысли было чересчур пошлым, так что Дин даже не стал додумывать ее до конца. Просто потянул Каса поближе, всем своим видом изображая раскаяние, и клятвенно пообещал:  
\- В следующий раз так не буду.  
У Каса на лице отражалось сомнение, но ничего говорить он не стал. Дин скользнул рукой ему по животу - гель растекся везде, и Кас был липким на ощупь. Одновременно пальцы скользили, почти не встречая сопротивления, и это придало Дину уверенности.  
Он опять навис над Касом, заставляя принять положение, подходящее для миссионерской позы, с которой привык начинать. Чуть приподняв ангельскую задницу, Дин пристроился и, помогая себе рукой, постарался протиснуться внутрь. Кас стоически терпел, зажав в кулаке простыню. Спустя пару минут Дину лишь удалось немного раздвинуть судорожно сжатые мышцы.  
\- Кас, ну попробуй расслабиться, что ли? - жалобно попросил он. - Иначе вообще ничего не получится.  
Кас вздохнул и, видно, попытался последовать совету. В результате Дин сумел-таки, жестко надавив, ввести головку члена. В восторге от собственного успеха он резко попытался двинуться вперед, и одновременно Кас издал какой-то полузадушенный писк, стараясь отодвинуться.  
\- Кас, что? Ну, самое страшное уже позади.  
\- Дин, больно!  
\- Сейчас должно стать лучше, вот увидишь. В первый раз оно всегда так, - неуверенно попытался выкрутиться Дин, - я знаю.  
\- Откуда? Интересно, с кем у тебя был анальный секс?  
Все, пиздец. Сцена ревности в такой момент...  
\- Ни с кем, просто слышал. Давай уже не болтать, а делом заниматься.  
За время всех этих переругиваний Кас отвлекся немного от неприятных ощущений, а, может, привык, поэтому Дину удалось наконец-то немного продвинуться. Он начал с неглубоких толчков, стараясь лишь минимально увеличивать глубину проникновения каждый раз. Судя по всему (а все лежало перед Дином как на подносе) особого удовольствия Касу испытывать не приходилось. Дин потянулся, устраиваясь на ангеле и начиная целовать хмурое лицо. Поначалу Кас оживился, однако вскоре заявил, задыхаясь:  
\- Дин, ты ужасно тяжелый.  
\- О, извини, я как-то забыл. А я думал, что тебе необязательно дышать.  
Кас возмущенно посмотрел на Винчестера, но не стал заострять внимание на этой теме.  
\- Давай по-другому. - Дину вдруг пришла идея сменить неудобную позу на более подходящую. Страдальчески вздохнув, Кастиэль последовал указаниям, разворачиваясь на живот и опираясь на локти и колени. Теперь Дин мог не беспокоиться насчет своего веса. Во второй раз не потребовалось столько времени, чтобы проникнуть в Каса и, окрыленный этой легкостью, Дин резко вошел до самого конца, как и привык делать со своими партнершами.  
\- Дин! - Кас завопил от неожиданности. - Не надо! Стой! Пожалуйста!  
Дин почувствовал себя насильником и резко выдернул член, вырвав еще один болезненный стон. Он не мог забыть всех этих призывных надписей на упаковках, обещавших неземное блаженство. Почему же у них-то никак не получится? Наверное, мало все-таки он смазки использовал. Он дотянулся до полупустого тюбика, сиротливо лежащего с краю кровати, и налил гель в этот раз себе в руку. Когда Дин взялся за собственный пенис, чтобы смазать, то зашипел от неожиданности - гель и впрямь казался ледяным по сравнению с горячей плотью.  
\- Щас, Кас, сделаем все в лучшем виде. Ты только не пугайся, если вдруг холодно станет.  
Дин добавил еще немножко геля на член и размазал его по оттопыренному заду партнера. Потом потянул Кастиэля, заставляя сесть к себе на колени. Все было ужасно мокрое, липкое и противное. Зато теперь Кас сам мог контролировать скорость и глубину проникновения. После всех мучений стало что-то получаться. Дин поддался довольно новым для себя ощущениям - было тесно и горячо, двигаться было труднее, зато чувствовалось все как-то интенсивнее, что ли. Кас вдруг осмелел и, схватив Дина за руку, положил ее себе на пах. Дважды объяснять не пришлось - Дин обхватил член Кастиэля и попытался вдохнуть в него немного жизни. Получалось плоховато, хотя Дин старался изо всех сил. Если бы у них было еще несколько минут, все, возможно, и стало бы по-другому. Но тут хлопнула входная дверь и с криком:  
\- Дин, у меня идея! - в номер влетел Сэм.  
Дин дернулся и кончил от неожиданности. Кас рванулся в сторону, и Винчестер взвыл - к наслаждению примешалась острая боль от того, что напряженный член чуть не сложился пополам. Одновременно Сэм издал вопль, который перешел в глухое бульканье, потому что он зажал себе рот ладонью. А потом выскочил из комнаты.  
\- Сэм! Блядь, очешуеть! Кас!  
Кас уже стоял возле кровати, сосредоточенно рассматривая трусы, выданные ему Дином, и явно стараясь самостоятельно определить, как их правильно надеть.  
\- Кас, подожди, все так неожиданно получилось...  
Натягивая трусы, ангел с сомнением посмотрел на Дина:  
\- Все-таки, я так и не понял, что такого люди находят в сексе. – Подтянув резинку трусов, Кастиэль взялся за брюки. - Не знаю, стоит ли это таких усилий…  
На мгновение Кастиэль замер, растерянно крутя перед собой рубашку.  
\- Все это пыхтение, ерзание… и это больно! – застегнувшись на все пуговицы, Кастиэль вперился своими синими глазищами в Дина. - Есть много куда как более приятных и простых вещей… Пища, например, или выпивка…  
Цапнув со стола забытый Сэмом недоеденный маффин, ангел господень Кастиэль исчез, шурша крыльями… 

С глухим стоном Дин ничком упал на смятую кровать, погружаясь в сумрачный мир своих комплексов и неполноценностей. Как и всегда в его жизни, пиздец подкрался именно тогда, когда не ждали... Кас, Сэм, приближающийся Апокалипсис - крутились в его мыслях нескончаемой адской каруселью... "Подумаю обо всем завтра, чем я не ебанная Скарлетт?" - мужественно решил Дин, и, закусив уголок простыни и накрыв голову подушкой, забылся неспокойным сном...

**Author's Note:**

> * Второй куплет песни группы "Metallica" - "Nothing else matters"
> 
> Я искал преданности - я нашёл её в тебе  
> И дни перестали быть серыми  
> Теперь я могу смотреть на мир под другим углом  
> А всё остальное неважно 
> 
> Для меня неважно, что делают другие  
> И мне неважно, что они знают  
> Главное то, что знаю я 
> 
>  
> 
> ** Вольный автoрский перевод названия группы "Iron Maiden".


End file.
